Summer School 8: Second Guesses, Second Chances
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: In the Summer School finale: Brooke has a revelation while preparing to leave the hospital; Lily flies upstate to confront Josh; and Carmen finds company at a weight-management seminar.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Dr. Bennett: Jennifer Connelly  
De Wolf: Michelle Rodriguez

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SUMMER SCHOOL**

**SECOND GUESSES, SECOND CHANCES, SECOND THOUGHTS**

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

MONTAGE

Brooke in Physical Therapy: having her leg worked on by Dr.  
De Wolf; laboriously doing sit-ups with Harrison supporting  
her; while flailing away, accidentally smacking Harrison in  
the side of the head (and looking extremely apologetic  
afterwards); suffering through the parallel bars until  
finally, with slow, excruciating steps, she makes it to the  
end, practically falling into Harrison's arms.

FADE TO:

INT. SAM AND BROOKE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Darkness.

ANGLE: SAM'S DESK

As the tiny desk lamp comes on, and a dictionary on the desk  
is rifled through.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
D, d, d... Here it is:  
debauchery. D-E-B-A-U-C-H-E-R-Y.  
Noun. Excessive indulgence in  
sensual pleasures.

SAM (O.S.)  
Harrison, put the dictionary away  
and come back to bed.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
Hmm. Debauch. Verb. To seduce  
or corrupt morally.  
(curiously)  
Do you feel debauched?

SAM (O.S.)  
That's not the word I was thinking  
of, no.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
It seems to fit, though.

SAM (O.S.)  
Harrison, if you make me get out  
from under these covers, it's not  
gonna be pretty.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
That's what you think.

SAM (O.S.)  
Har-har. You remember what I did  
to Mitch McCloskey back in sixth  
grade?

HARRISON (O.S.)  
That's not funny, Sam.

SAM (O.S.)  
Well, come back to bed, then.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
I'm not sure I want to, now.

SAM (O.S.)  
Harrison...!

The light goes out.

HARRISON (O.S.)  
Mitch McCloskey, huh? I shoulda  
figured you had a thing for him.

From the darkness comes the sound of Harrison jumping on the  
bed, while Sam dissolves into a fit of giggles.

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

EST. THE HOSPITAL - MORNING

The start of another summer day.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Sam walks in on a scene that might better fit the psychedelic  
60's: soft, strangely hued violet and red lights fill the  
room, and on her bed, Brooke is in something that more-or-less  
approximates a lotus position, eyes closed, hands clasped in  
front of her.

SAM  
Brooke?

BROOKE  
(opens her eyes)  
Hey, Sam.

Sam walks over and picks up one of the sources of the strange  
light, which turns out to be a tiny lamp. She turns it over  
and around, examining it.

SAM  
What's all this?

BROOKE  
They're supposed to be votive  
candles. But, the hospital wasn't  
too big on the idea of candles, so  
Jane brought these over before she  
and Dad left.

SAM  
These look familiar somehow.

BROOKE  
She said something about old  
Halloween decorations?

SAM  
Oh...right.

Brooke turns on the overhead light, which instantly washes  
away all of the color.

BROOKE  
So, where's Harrison?

SAM  
He's still—I mean, I'm sure he's  
still sleeping.

BROOKE  
Yeah, he does seem to be dragging  
lately.  
(pause)  
Speaking of... You know, when  
Dad and Jane get home, they're  
going to know you did something.

SAM  
What—what's that supposed to  
mean?

BROOKE  
(laughing)  
Sam, if you glowed any more, you'd  
need your own sun-block.  
(considers)  
I didn't glow when I did it with  
Harrison. I don't think.

SAM  
I don't think I was glowing the  
first few times we did it either.  
Not that it was horrible or  
anything.

BROOKE  
The first few—Sam? How many  
times HAVE you and Harrison done  
it?

SAM  
Ah...well...

BROOKE  
Sam...?

SAM  
You know that box...in Mom and  
Mike's bedroom?

BROOKE  
The box of condoms they showed you  
to freak you out so you wouldn't  
do what you've been doing...yeah?

SAM  
(sheepishly)  
Well...we kinda, uh...had to,  
um...buy a new box.

BROOKE  
Sam...!

SAM  
...twice.

BROOKE  
Sam!

SAM  
(throwing up her hands)  
I know! It's like, I don't know  
what it is... It's, all this has  
been pent up inside me and...  
well, now...

BROOKE  
(holds up a hand)  
Hold on—if there's a line in here  
about floodgates opening, I don't  
wanna hear it.

SAM  
(grins)  
I just mean, I can't keep my hands  
off of him!

BROOKE  
(giggling)  
Well, obviously!  
(suspiciously)  
Has he been sleeping over?

SAM  
Ah...

BROOKE  
He HAS, hasn't he?

SAM  
Kinda, yeah...

BROOKE  
No wonder he's been yawning  
through my sessions—you've been  
wearing him out at night!  
(rolling her eyes)  
Great—my sister's a nympho.

SAM  
(giggles)  
You know what? I don't care.  
(curiously)  
How many times did you and  
Harrison do it, anyway?

Before Brooke can answer, Sam holds up a hand to stop her.

SAM (CONT'D)  
No, wait, that's totally rude of  
me. Nevermind.

BROOKE  
No, it's okay. We only did it the  
one time. I mean, it just kinda,  
happened, and after...it was a  
little awkward.  
(pause)  
Not that it was horrible, or  
anything.

As Brooke and Sam start giggling again, Harrison walks in.

HARRISON  
Morning, ladies.

The girls try, not too successfully, to straighten out their  
faces.

BROOKE  
(innocently)  
Morning, Harrison.

SAM  
Hey.

Harrison pulls up short, examining them suspiciously.

HARRISON  
What?

Brooke and Sam exchange glances, grins still tugging at  
corners of their mouths.

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
Nothing.

BROOKE  
Nothing.

HARRISON  
Okay, what's going on?

BROOKE  
We were just...talking.

SAM  
Yeah.

Harrison studies them for a moment; then his mouth drops and  
he backs up a step.

HARRISON  
Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO.

SAM  
What?

HARRISON  
If you two are gonna start  
comparing notes, I am moving to  
Siberia. My fragile teenage male  
ego can't stand that kind of  
pressure.

BROOKE  
(laughing)  
Relax. Sam hasn't spilled any  
juicy details.

SAM  
Yet.

HARRISON  
(groaning)  
This is gonna be a nightmare,  
isn't it?

SAM  
Come on, Harrison. It's not like  
I'm writing a column for the  
paper.

HARRISON  
(warily)  
That's a joke, right?

SAM  
Yes, it's a joke! Lighten up!  
Jeez...

Harrison is spared any further embarrassment by the appearance  
of Dr. De Wolf.

DE WOLF  
Good Morning, Brooke...Harrison.

BROOKE  
(gesturing)  
This is my sister, Sam.

Dr. De Wolf leans across the bed and shakes Sam's hand.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Is there something wrong, Doctor?  
Did our session switch to morning?

DE WOLF  
(reassuringly)  
No, nothing's wrong, Brooke.  
You've made remarkable progress.  
In fact, you've done so well that  
I've spoken to your other doctors,  
and recommended that your  
treatment be switched to three  
times a week, on an outpatient  
basis.

SAM  
Outpatient, as in, she gets to go  
home?

DE WOLF  
(smiling)  
As in, she gets to go home.  
Probably tomorrow. We want to run  
a few more tests, just to be on  
the safe side.

Sam leans over and hugs Brooke, who is a bit stunned.

BROOKE  
Oh my God...thank you, Doctor.  
Really, I...wow! I'm going home!

DE WOLF  
Now, remember, you still have a  
lot of work to do.

BROOKE  
(soberly)  
I understand.

DE WOLF  
I wish all my patients turned out  
as well as you have, Brooke.  
(pause)  
Well, we won't have another  
session before you're discharged,  
but I'll check in on you tomorrow  
before you go.

BROOKE  
Thank you so much, Doctor.

As Dr. De Wolf leaves, Sam and Harrison give Brooke a group  
hug.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(laughing)  
Okay, okay, you're smothering me.

Sam and Harrison break away, and Brooke brushes her hair back.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Of course, you realize that having  
me home might cramp your style...

Harrison glares at Sam accusingly.

HARRISON  
Sam!

SAM  
(defensively)  
I didn't say anything! Well, not  
much...

BROOKE  
Okay, you know what? You guys  
need to go out and do something  
fun—and I don't mean something  
horizontal.  
(pause)  
Or, you know, not horizontal,  
depending...

HARRISON  
SAM!

Sam throws her hands up.

SAM  
I swear, I did NOT tell her about  
that!

BROOKE  
What? Did I guess something?  
What?

Sam points a finger at Brooke.

SAM  
Forget it!

BROOKE  
(grinning)  
Oh, I have GOT to get this out of  
you.

HARRISON  
Oh, God...

SAM  
No way—in fact, just to make sure  
I don't spill any beans, we're  
leaving right now.

Sam gets up and starts to walk out.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Harrison?

HARRISON  
Oh—yeah, right...coming.

Harrison gets up and follows Sam, leaving Brooke chuckling.  
Before he gets out the door, though, a thought strikes her.

BROOKE  
Hey—Harrison?

HARRISON  
(turning)  
Yeah?

BROOKE  
You know the arcade room at the  
bowling alley?

HARRISON  
Ceasar's? Yeah.

BROOKE  
Do they have an air hockey table?

HARRISON  
(frowning)  
I dunno... They mighta used to.  
Why?

BROOKE  
(shaking her head)  
No reason. Just wondering.  
(waving)  
Go on.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ATRIUM

In the large open space a good-sized crowd is milling about;  
on an easel is a large sign proclaiming, "NUTRI-DIET PRESENTS:  
WEIGHT AND SELF-ESTEEM". Along one wall, lines snake away  
from registration tables. Just coming to the head of one of  
those lines is Carmen, who steps up to one of the tables.

CARMEN  
Carmen Ferrera?

The person sitting behind the table flips through a clipboard,  
and finally checks off a line. From a box she pulls a tag  
with Carmen's name on it, and a thick packet of materials, and  
hands them up to her.

REGISTRAR  
Here you go.

CARMEN  
Thanks.

Carmen turns away from the registration area, puts her tag on,  
and takes a long look around the atrium, deciding where to go  
first.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE HOSPITAL - LATER

Harrison and Sam are having a mild argument as they walk out  
the front door.

SAM  
...come on, Harrison, it's not  
like I told her...it's not like I  
told her ANYTHING!

HARRISON  
But you're going to. That's what  
counts.

SAM  
No, I'm not. I swear— Besides,  
what about you? Don't tell me you  
aren't going to be bragging about  
your exploits in the locker room  
when school starts.

HARRISON  
(wounded)  
Sam, what do you take me for?

SAM  
I dunno...a guy?

HARRISON  
Well, SOME guys might do that...  
I'M not going to.  
(pause)  
Unless you want me to...

Sam's answer is to shove him off the sidewalk and into the  
bushes, and walk off.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hey! Is that a no?

Sam's cell phone rings; she stops to dig it out and answer it,  
allowing Harrison to run and catch up to her.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. THE LAB

JOSH  
Sam? It's Josh. Hey—have you  
seen Lily lately?

SAM  
Not for a few days.  
(accusingly)  
Josh, you SAID you would make some  
time!

JOSH  
I tried, really! There's just no  
time to make. I haven't even gone  
back to the motel the past few  
nights; there's a cot in the snack  
room with my name on it. And I  
can't even get Lily on the phone  
now—all I've gotten the last  
couple days is the machine. Look,  
Cure the Bay is this weekend, and  
I need to talk to her about it  
before she comes up here.

SAM  
(sighs)  
All right, fine, I'll go check on  
Lily and make sure she's all  
right. But I'll be real happy  
when you're back home.

JOSH  
You're not the only one. Thanks,  
Sam.

Sam puts the phone away.

HARRISON  
What, Josh and Lily are still  
having problems?

SAM  
I don't know, I guess Josh's going  
away to work wasn't a great idea  
after all.

She glares at him.

SAM (CONT'D)  
YOU'D better not do that to me  
when WE'RE married.

Harrison gives her a very strange look.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What?

He just shakes his head as they walk along.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ATRIUM - LATER

The double doors to one of the auditoriums open, and people  
spill out into the open area—including Carmen, who now has an  
armful of literature. Her nose buried in papers, trying to  
keep everything balanced, she winds up running smack into  
someone's sizable back. Tottering, she just manages to keep  
everything from flying into the air.

CARMEN  
Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see—

Then the other person turns—and turns out to be Sugar Daddy.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
—Sugar?

SUGAR  
Hey, Carmen.

CARMEN  
I didn't know you were here!

SUGAR  
Yeah, I was over there—  
(points)  
—checking out what that nutrition  
guy was saying.

Carmen takes a step back and looks him over.

CARMEN  
Hey, Sugar, you look good.

Sugar's eyes light up.

SUGAR  
Ya think so? I was in this  
football camp all summer, man—  
bulking up, and no flab, either,  
all muscle. Only problem is,  
camp's over now, and I gotta find  
a way to keep off the old stuff-  
your-face routine.

CARMEN  
Oh, I know what you mean. I swore  
I would lose twenty pounds this  
summer, and I have—three times so  
far. It just gets really  
depressing.

SUGAR  
Word. I know that track by heart.

Carmen points to her schedule.

CARMEN  
Hey, are you going to this one?

SUGAR  
(looking)  
"Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lunch"?  
Yeah, I thought I would.  
(pause)  
Wanna come with?

CARMEN  
(slightly giggly)  
Sure!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

EXT. JOSH AND LILY'S APARTMENT

Sam walks up to the front door and rings the bell. After a  
moment the door cracks open and Lily pokes her head out.

LILY  
Oh, hey, Sam.

SAM  
Lily? Something wrong?

LILY  
What—why?

SAM  
Well...you haven't invited me in.  
Something going on you don't want  
me to know about?

Lily sighs and opens the door. Sam steps through to find a  
living room that looks like a tornado hit it: furniture  
overturned and askew, various things smashed on the floor.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Did you get robbed?

LILY  
(annoyed)  
No, I did it.

SAM  
Oh...

Lily buries her face in her hands.

LILY  
I know, it's SO unhealthy... I  
should be channeling my feelings.

Sam picks up a broken piece of something and examines it.

SAM  
Looks like you did a pretty good  
job of channeling—right into the  
furniture.

LILY  
You know what I mean!

SAM  
Lily...I know you're upset, but,  
really, there's no reason. Josh  
is NOT cheating on you, your  
marriage is NOT in trouble—at  
least, nothing that a couple of  
nights alone won't fix.

For the first time a smile cracks Lily's face.

LILY  
Yeah, it seems like you think sex  
is the answer to everything these  
days.

SAM  
(grinning)  
Shut up! It's bad enough I've got  
Brooke all over me; I don't need  
it from you, too.

LILY  
(laughs)  
Okay, okay...

They look over the wreckage of the room in silence.

SAM  
I'm serious, though—what you and  
Josh need is some face-to-face  
time.

LILY  
You know—I'm gonna do it.

SAM  
What?

Lily walks over to a relatively undisturbed corner of the room  
where her computer sits. Lily bends over and starts tapping  
keys.

LILY  
I'm gonna go up there. I'm gonna  
make him explain what's been going  
on. And don't try to talk me out  
of it, either. I'm supposed to go  
up there this weekend anyway—I  
might as well go early.

SAM  
Oh—no! I mean, I'm not. I  
totally agree, that's exactly what  
you should do.

Sam walks over to Lily's side.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Here—

She takes the mouse and clicks here and there.

SAM (CONT'D)  
When I went to San Francisco last  
year, I got a really cheap ticket  
price off this site.

LILY  
So...you really think this is a  
good idea?

SAM  
(nodding)  
I think this is the best idea.  
Trust me.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL RESTAURANT - NOON

Sugar Daddy and Carmen are eating lunch.

CARMEN  
(looking around)  
You know, I thought the place  
would be emptier than this.

SUGAR  
Bet no one's having pepperoni  
pizza.

CARMEN  
Oh! Wasn't that the awfulest  
thing?

SUGAR  
I was really blown away by that  
professor, though. I mean,  
imagine—I've been eating the  
wrong stuff at the wrong time for  
years, and I never knew it! Man,  
with his program, I am gonna be  
killer on the wrestling team this  
year.

CARMEN  
You're going out for wrestling  
again?

SUGAR  
After what happened last year, I  
got to, man. Gotta show 'em who's  
the lean, mean, wrestlin' machine.

CARMEN  
(raising her glass)  
The triumphant return of Sugar  
Daddy.

SUGAR  
(clinking their glasses together)  
Hey, I'll drink to that.

CARMEN  
So, you going to anything this  
afternoon?

Sugar digs out his schedule and looks it over.

SUGAR  
Ummmm, I dunno... You?

Carmen looks at her own copy of the schedule.

CARMEN  
Uh...

CARMEN/SUGAR  
(simultaneously)  
"Exercising Without Exercising"!

SUGAR  
(pointing)  
Great minds...

CARMEN  
(giggly)  
Yeah...

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Brooke is sitting on the side of the bed, talking on the  
phone.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
No, Dad, you are NOT coming home a  
day early!... I will be fine for  
one day, don't worry... Yes, I  
know... I love you, too, Dad...  
Bye.

She leans over and hangs up the phone. Then, after a few  
moments' thought, she grips her tray table and slowly,  
laboriously gets to her feet, swaying slightly. Steadying  
herself, she starts to take tiny steps around the bed, holding  
onto the table. Behind her, unseen, Harrison appears in the  
doorway. She stumbles, and he rushes forward to catch her  
before she can fall.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison! You're doing that a lot  
lately...catching me, I mean.

HARRISON  
I don't think you're supposed to  
be trying that by yourself yet.

Harrison helps Brooke up and back into bed.

BROOKE  
I know... I just can't wait to  
get back to normal.

HARRISON  
Yeah, I definitely remember that  
feeling.

BROOKE  
(looking around)  
Where's Sam?

HARRISON  
Oh, she went to see Lily. I  
kinda...wanted to talk to you.  
Alone.

BROOKE  
(rolls her eyes)  
All right, all right, I promise—I  
won't try to worm any x-rated  
details out of Sam, okay?

HARRISON  
It's not that.

BROOKE  
(sobering)  
What is it?

Harrison sits down on the edge of the bed.

HARRISON  
Brooke, for the past few weeks  
you've been...well, you've been  
real supportive of me and Sam. In  
fact, you've been more than  
that...it seems like you've done  
everything you can to get us  
together.

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
And?

Harrison takes a deep breath.

HARRISON  
If you don't mind...can I ask WHY?

BROOKE  
(smiles)  
Would you like it better if I were  
pouting and screaming and throwing  
things at you?

HARRISON  
No!  
(considers)  
Well, maybe a little.

BROOKE  
Harrison, it's okay. Really. I  
know how you feel, and I'll be  
okay with it.

HARRISON  
I dunno... You're just, you're  
being awfully...

BROOKE  
Mature?

HARRISON  
(snaps his fingers)  
That's it—you're being way too  
mature about this.

Brooke giggles.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
You know, it was kinda cool having  
two girls fight over me. Well...  
except for the part where you were  
both fighting WITH me.

Brooke lays her hand on his.

BROOKE  
If there were no Sam...if you  
didn't feel the way you do...I'd  
be all over you in a heartbeat.

HARRISON  
Well, that's something.

BROOKE  
Look, you and Sam have something  
really special, and I'm not going  
to be petty and vindictive and try  
to get in the way. Harrison, you  
are so lucky to have the person  
you love, love you back.

HARRISON  
(neutrally)  
Yeah.

BROOKE  
(concerned)  
What...? Oh my God, did I do  
something? I didn't mean to do  
anything...

HARRISON  
No, it's not... She just...said  
the weirdest thing this morning.

BROOKE  
What?

HARRISON  
Uh...nevermind. It's not a big  
deal, I guess.

BROOKE  
You know what—you really oughta  
go and find her. Right now.  
Really, you don't have to babysit  
me on my last day before I leave.

HARRISON  
I don't mind, you know...

Brooke pushes him off the bed.

BROOKE  
Out!

HARRISON  
Okay... See you later?

BROOKE  
(grinning)  
I'm sure. Now GO, already. And  
stop worrying about me!

With a wave, Harrison backs out of the room. Once he's gone,  
the smile fades from Brooke's face, and she leans back,  
staring at the ceiling.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(to herself)  
Damn you, Nic. Love is NOT about  
popularity. I'll prove you wrong  
no matter what it takes.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

Lily is sitting by Brooke's bedside, showing her a small,  
smooth, translucent stone.

LILY  
All right, here's the meditation  
stone, and this is the book by Dr.  
Goulash.

Lily hands the stone and a small book to Brooke.

BROOKE  
(looking the stone over)  
Thanks... I hope this works.

LILY  
So, how's it coming? Harrison  
told me you've been having dreams?

BROOKE  
Have I—like, every night. I  
haven't been bothering Sam and  
Harrison with it lately, though.

LILY  
And you think these dreams are  
some kind of unconscious memory of  
a near-death experience?

BROOKE  
THAT I'm sure of, now.

LILY  
So what are these dreams like? I  
mean, what are they about?

BROOKE  
A lot of things—a lot of walking,  
a lot of empty space. Playing  
basketball.

LILY  
Basketball? I didn't know you  
played basketball, Brooke.

BROOKE  
I don't. So it must mean  
something, right?

LILY  
I guess. I mean, I've always  
believed in the power of the  
subconscious.

BROOKE  
Oh—you know who's in a lot of  
them? You remember Clarence?

LILY  
Harrison's roommate when he was  
here with leukemia? The one who  
died?

BROOKE  
Yeah. It's really weird. I only  
talked to him a few times here  
before he died—but he's all over  
my dreams. I don't know what that  
means.

LILY  
Well, use the stone. It's always  
worked for me in the past.

BROOKE  
Thanks.

Brooke puts the stone and book aside.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Now...tell me about you and Josh.

LILY  
(shrugs)  
I don't know what there is to  
tell. I'm flying up there this  
afternoon to have it out with him.

BROOKE  
Look, Sam told me a little bit  
about it. Lily, I am SURE he's  
not cheating on you.

LILY  
I don't want to believe that  
either, but...I don't know, maybe  
what we have isn't what I thought.  
Maybe he's not really, truly in  
love with me after all. Maybe  
he's just had a "thing" for me.

Brooke shakes her head and looks intently at Lily.

BROOKE  
He never had a "thing" for you,  
Lily. I know what that looks  
like. It's not what's in him when  
he looks at you. Anyone could see  
that.

LILY  
I used to think that too, but—

BROOKE  
No buts. Look, I am the last  
person to be giving anyone  
romantic advice, but I know you  
can't solve anything by just  
shutting down and locking the  
people you love out. I've tried  
that. It didn't work.

LILY  
Sam thinks it's a good idea, too.

BROOKE  
Well, she's smarter than I am in  
that department these days.

LILY  
Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry...

BROOKE  
No, no. You and everyone else can  
stop tiptoeing around the subject.  
Sam loves Harrison. Harrison  
loves Sam. End of story.

LILY  
Still...I guess you aren't very  
used to this. Losing out, I mean.

BROOKE  
(shakes her head)  
I don't look at it like that at  
all. I didn't "lose" Harrison.  
It's not some competition between  
me and Sam. Love isn't a contest.  
Love is...love. You can't win it,  
or lose it. It just is. Or...  
isn't. If you don't have it,  
there's nothing you can do about  
it.

She leans over and gives Lily a significant look.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
But if you do have it, it's the  
easiest thing in the world to hold  
onto. It doesn't go away—not  
even if it moves to Monterey for a  
couple months.

Lily shakes her head reflectively.

LILY  
I'm kinda glad we aren't in  
opposing cliques anymore.

BROOKE  
I'm kinda glad, too.  
(chuckles)  
I can't even imagine some of the  
things I did. I was SO immature.

She lowers her eyes at Lily.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
YOU were always mature.

LILY  
Ha! I remember some really stupid  
things...principled and  
politically correct, maybe, but  
really stupid.  
(shrugs)  
That's what growing up is all  
about, right?

BROOKE  
I sure did THAT in a hurry.

LILY  
Yeah, having your best friend run  
you over'll do that, I guess.

BROOKE  
EX-best friend. I think I've got  
better friends now.

LILY  
(smiling)  
Yeah, you do.

Lily gets up.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Remember, read the book and use  
the stone. You'll find what  
you're looking for.

BROOKE  
Thanks again. Hey, tell Josh he'd  
better clean up his act and  
remember that you're his wife...or  
else his ex-girlfriend'll come  
beat him up.

LILY  
(laughs)  
I'll tell him.

Lily leaves; after she's gone, Brooke settles back in bed and,  
after a moment, picks up the book and begins to read.

CUT TO:

EXT. A CITY STREET

Harrison is walking along, hands in his pockets, with Sam  
tagging along a half-step behind.

SAM  
Uh, Harrison...

HARRISON  
(distantly)  
Hm?

SAM  
(suggestively)  
You know, with Brooke coming home  
tomorrow, and Mom and Mike coming  
home the day after...we really  
oughta do something.

HARRISON  
Mm? Oh, I guess we should plan  
some kind of party. Maybe we  
should combine the two.

SAM  
Okay, yeah, but that's not really  
what I was looking for... Are  
you coming over tonight?

HARRISON  
(distracted)  
Huh? Oh—yeah, sure.

Sam stops and runs her hands through her hair, aggravated.

SAM  
Okay, Harrison, just stop.

He turns and looks back at her.

HARRISON  
What?

SAM  
Look, obviously I've done  
something to make you mad, but I  
really have no idea what.

HARRISON  
I'm not...mad, Sam.

SAM  
Well, you're SOMETHING. You're  
acting like you don't even know  
me.

She takes his hands.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Come on, Harrison. Please, don't  
do this to me. What is it?

HARRISON  
It's... I was just a little  
thrown this morning.

SAM  
(shakes her head)  
What? When?

HARRISON  
You said...something about...us  
being married...

Sam squeezes her eyes shut and rubs them.

SAM  
Oh, God... Okay, I totally did  
not mean that in any serious way.  
It was a stupid, silly thing to  
say, and I did NOT mean to freak  
you out. Forget I said it, okay?  
Just completely delete it from  
your memory.

HARRISON  
You don't...I mean...

SAM  
No! Harrison, I'm seventeen, and,  
yes, I love you, but, no, I do NOT  
want to get married. Not for a  
long while. There's lots of  
things I want to do before I  
become Mrs...anybody.

She closes in, lays her arms on his shoulders and locks her  
hands together behind his neck.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Okay?

HARRISON  
Yeah. I guess...this just still  
seems...new...to me. You know,  
it's not like I have a lot of  
experience with this stuff.

Sam lays her head on his shoulder.

SAM  
Yeah...me either.

HARRISON  
Hey, at least you had a boyfriend  
before this.  
(pause)  
I'm just lucky I fell in love with  
an older and wiser woman.

Sam makes a face at him and swats him on the arm.

SAM  
Hey! I am, what, five months  
older than you? Let's not go  
there.

Grinning, Harrison puts his arm around Sam's shoulder as they  
head on down the street.

CUT TO:

EST. THE INSTITUTE - AFTERNOON

FADE TO:

INT. THE INSTITUTE'S LOBBY

Like many lobbies, this one has a security guard seated behind  
a wide, semi-circular desk. Lily walks through the front  
doors, looks around, and approaches the desk.

GUARD  
Can I help you, Ma'am?

LILY  
Yes, I'm looking for Josh Ford?  
He works here.

GUARD  
And you are...?

LILY  
Lily. Ford. I'm his wife.

GUARD  
I'm sorry, Ma'am, but no visitors  
are allowed inside unless it's  
been cleared by the Director.

Just then Dr. Bennett walks through a side door, nose buried  
in a folder. She looks up and stops short when she sees Lily.

BENNETT  
Hey, are...? You're Lily, right?  
Josh's wife?

LILY  
(confused)  
Yes, but—

BENNETT  
I've seen your picture. Oh...

She extends her hand.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
I'm Tina Bennett.

Lily's eyes widen in recognition as she shakes Dr. Bennett's  
hand.

LILY  
You're Dr. Bennett? Josh talks a  
lot about you.

BENNETT  
(laughs)  
Not nearly as much as he talks  
about you, I bet.  
(to the guard)  
Tom, can you get Mrs. Ford here a  
visitor's pass?

GUARD  
That's against policy, Ma'am.

BENNETT  
(insistently)  
Tom—please.

GUARD  
Yes, Ma'am.

As the guard busies himself, Lily looks Dr. Bennett over  
unobtrusively. The guard hands Lily a pass and a clipboard.

GUARD (CONT'D)  
Could you sign in, please.

Lily scrawls her name on the clipboard and hands it back to  
the guard, and fixes the pass onto her blouse.

BENNETT  
Come on. I'll take you to Josh.

CUT TO:

INT. INSTITUTE CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

BENNETT  
Sorry about that—we had some  
vandalism problems recently, and  
the place is on a security kick.

LILY  
Oh—I didn't know.

BENNETT  
(surprised)  
Really? Josh was instrumental in  
apprehending the vandals. Didn't  
he tell you?

LILY  
No... He said there were  
problems, but...not really.  
(pause)  
We haven't been talking much at  
all lately.

BENNETT  
I know. This time of year is just  
insane. Technically it's illegal,  
but we've been pulling eighteen  
hour shifts just to keep up.  
That's why we hire interns in the  
first place—their families don't  
miss them when they disappear for  
a couple of weeks. We just don't  
get many with spouses, is all.

They turn a corner.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
I should warn you, you'll probably  
have to wake him up. Around this  
time, when people aren't working,  
they're usually sleeping.

CUT TO:

INT. THE INSTITUTE'S SNACK ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Dr. Bennett opens the door to the snack room and shows Lily  
in. Sure enough, Josh is curled up on a cot against the far  
wall, sound asleep.

BENNETT  
(hushed)  
I'll leave you two alone.

Dr. Bennett backs out. Lily walks over to Josh, and, looking  
down at him, can't resist smiling. Then she reaches down and  
taps his shoulder.

LILY  
Josh? Jo-osh...

Josh stirs, groaning, and finally opens his eyes.

JOSH  
(rubbing his eyes)  
Honey? Am I home?

LILY  
No, baby, you're not home. I'm  
here.

Josh sits up groggily, and Lily sits down on the cot beside  
him.

JOSH  
But, what—what are you doing  
here?

LILY  
I got worried about you.

JOSH  
Aw, honey, I'm sorry. I've just  
been so busy...

LILY  
I know. I heard. It sounds like  
you've made a real impression  
here.

JOSH  
Yeah, it's not a bad job...  
Well, until a couple of weeks ago.  
Then all this work starting piling  
in...

He shakes his head to clear it, and when he looks over at  
Lily, a loopy grin covers his face.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
You came all the way up here just  
because you were worried about me?

Lily gets up and starts pacing nervously.

LILY  
I didn't just get worried. I  
got...mad, and...jealous.

JOSH  
Jealous? Of what?

She turns to face him.

LILY  
Josh, be absolutely straight with  
me, okay? Is there someone else?

JOSH  
(shocked)  
What? Lily, you're not serious!  
How can you even ask something  
like that?

LILY  
It's just—

Josh jumps up.

JOSH  
Hang on—stay right there!

Before Lily can say a word, Josh rushes out of the room,  
leaving her standing there open-mouthed.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LAB

Josh rushes in, heads straight for his table, and begins  
sifting hurriedly through the mounds of papers there.  
Frustrated, he bangs his hand on the table as Dr. Bennett  
comes in.

JOSH  
Dr. Bennett, do you remember—?

BENNETT  
(interrupting)  
They're in your locker.

JOSH  
Right. Thanks!

Dr. Bennett watches Josh run out, shaking her head in  
amusement.

CUT TO:

INT. THE INSTITUTE'S LOCKER ROOM

Josh heads pell-mell for one of the lockers, opens it, and  
pulls out a small box. Slamming the locker door shut, he runs  
out again.

CUT TO:

INT. THE INSTITUTE'S SNACK ROOM

Lily is still standing, arms crossed, when Josh hurries back  
in. He takes her by the arm and leads her over to one of the  
circular tables, sitting her down and then sitting down  
himself across from her. He takes the box and sets it down  
between them.

JOSH  
Before things got so crazy...I got  
this for you. I was going to come  
home to give it to you, but then I  
couldn't get any time off at all.  
But you're here now, so...

He opens the box and lifts out the sapphire ring. As Lily  
gapes at the sight, he takes her unresisting hand and slips  
the ring on her finger.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Whew—it fits.

He takes the gold band out box and puts it on his own finger.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
I even got one for myself. Mine  
didn't cost anything, though.

LILY  
Oh, my God... Josh, this is...  
oh my God. How...?

JOSH  
Tina—Dr. Bennett—she helped. I  
got them from her uncle. Well,  
he's not really her uncle, just an  
old family friend. But I got them  
for way less than I woulda  
otherwise.

LILY  
(shaking her head)  
Wait...when did you do this?

JOSH  
Oh, a couple weeks ago, right  
before everything got nuts. I  
didn't know your ring size,  
though, so I had to call Sam and  
get her to find out without you  
finding out what was going on.  
But the guy delivered it right  
here.

Lily looks skyward.

LILY  
That's what the message was  
about...

JOSH  
Message?

LILY  
(blushing)  
Huh? Oh...nevermind. Josh, I  
can't believe you did this!

JOSH  
I knew you wouldn't want a  
diamond, so I got a sapphire. And  
it's not nearly as expensive as it  
looks, either.

LILY  
It's beautiful, Josh. It really  
is.

JOSH  
(hopeful)  
So...you're not worried anymore?

LILY  
(sighs)  
No, I'm not worried. Or mad, or  
jealous. I feel kinda like an  
idiot.

JOSH  
Well, you should. Lily, I can't  
believe you thought I was fooling  
around.

LILY  
I know...Sam kept telling me it  
was nothing. Baby, I'm sorry. I  
just go crazy when you're not  
around.

Josh leans over and is THIS close to kissing Lily when the  
door opens and Dr. Bennett walks in. Josh stands up  
hurriedly, with Lily getting up behind him.

JOSH  
Do you need me back there, Dr.  
Bennett?

Dr. Bennett puts her hands out in a calming motion.

BENNETT  
No, no, Josh...in fact, Rodriguez  
and Delany are going to cover your  
terminal, so you can take your  
wife and get out of here for the  
rest of the day.

JOSH  
Really? Just like that?

BENNETT  
(grinning)  
No, you're going to owe them big  
time later on...but isn't it worth  
it?

Josh looks at Lily, puts his arm around her shoulder and gets  
a loopy grin himself.

JOSH  
Yeah, it is.

BENNETT  
So? Go on, get out of here...  
before some emergency crops up  
that we really can't spare you  
from.

Josh grabs Lily's hand and practically pulls her out of the  
room.

JOSH  
Thanks, Dr. Bennett!

BENNETT  
(calling after)  
Nice meeting you, Lily!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**ACT FOUR**

FADE IN:

EXT. HOTEL ENTRANCE - LATE AFTERNOON

Bunches of people are leaving the hotel at the end of the  
event; among them are Sugar Daddy and Carmen. They stop on  
the sidewalk outside, letting people flow around them.

CARMEN  
(awkwardly)  
So...I had a good time today.

SUGAR  
Yeah, me too. I mean, I wasn't  
really down with this whole weight  
thing at first, but...I don't  
know, it kinda helped having  
somebody you know there.

CARMEN  
Yeah, me too.

A long silence stretches between them.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
So...

SUGAR  
You know...if you want...we  
could...

CARMEN  
Sure...

SUGAR  
I mean, not this, but...  
something...

CARMEN  
(laughs nervously)  
Yeah... I'd like that.

SUGAR  
Cool. So...um...

Carmen reaches into her purse, pulls out a slip a paper and a  
pen, and jots her phone number down on it.

CARMEN  
(handing the paper over)  
Here. You could call me.

Sugar Daddy looks the paper over and puts it in his pocket.

SUGAR  
Yeah... I'll definitely do that.

CARMEN  
Great. So...I'd better...

SUGAR  
Oh, yeah...

She starts backing away.

CARMEN  
So, I'll...talk to you.

SUGAR  
Yeah... I'll call.

CARMEN  
Okay...

Finally she turns and heads down the sidewalk, a grin  
spreading across her face.

CUT TO:

INT. JOSH'S MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Josh and Lily are lying in bed.

JOSH  
So...you're not still jealous,  
right?

LILY  
(laughing)  
No... Can't you tell? It's a  
good thing I never met your Dr.  
Bennett before, though. I really  
would've been bouncing off the  
walls.

JOSH  
Huh?

LILY  
Come on, Josh! She's brilliant,  
she's gorgeous...

JOSH  
Um...I guess so.

LILY  
Josh, I know you're not blind.  
She's a total knockout.

JOSH  
Okay, yeah... But, you know,  
it's hard to think of her like  
that. I mean, she's my boss and  
all.

LILY  
You were never tempted?

JOSH  
Lily!

LILY  
I'm kidding!  
(pause)  
Man, I wish I didn't have to go  
home.

JOSH  
You know, Cure the Bay's this  
weekend. Maybe you could just  
stay 'til then.

LILY  
I didn't pack that much.

JOSH  
So, you can go shopping, right?

LILY  
We can't spend all this money! We  
have to pay Sam back, and have  
some left over to keep up with the  
rent. And Cure the Bay's gonna  
cost a lot anyway.

Josh props himself up on one elbow.

JOSH  
Oh, I was gonna tell you—it won't  
cost all that much. The Institute  
is one of the bigwigs there, and  
they're gonna send me, like,  
officially, and they're gonna pay  
for everything.

LILY  
Josh! That's wonderful! How come  
they're doing that?

JOSH  
Oh...they just kinda like me now.

LILY  
That Dr. Bennett said something  
about you catching some vandals?  
You never mentioned that to me.

JOSH  
Well, I was gonna...but then I  
started working twenty-four-seven.  
Anyway, I was just doing my job.

LILY  
Well, it must have been more than  
that. It sounds like they're  
treating you like a hero.

JOSH  
Oh, that reminds me...Dr.  
Rutherford—he's the big boss—he  
invited us to dinner afterwards.  
So you have to get one of those  
fancy dresses.  
(pause)  
Hey, Lily?

LILY  
Huh?

JOSH  
What's going on with you and Mary  
Cherry? People keep mentioning  
her name, and then they won't talk  
about it.

LILY  
Oh...it's nothing. It's over. I  
guess.

JOSH  
(shaking his head)  
What's over?

LILY  
I just helped her out a couple  
jams, that's all.

JOSH  
You and Mary Cherry... That's a  
weird picture.

LILY  
I'll tell you my story if you tell  
me yours.

JOSH  
(settling in)  
Well, as soon as I got here, I  
could tell there were some people  
who didn't like me...

FADE TO:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - MORNING

A typically smoggy morning.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN

Sam is fixing herself a bowl of cereal when Harrison comes  
down the stairs, limping and wincing.

SAM  
How's the knee?

He fixes a glare on her.

HARRISON  
You are a dangerous woman to be  
around, Sam.

SAM  
(shrugging)  
I'm sorry! It looked a lot more  
fun when I saw it on Cinemax.

HARRISON  
Sam...they were ACTING.

SAM  
(sighs)  
Can I at least tell Brooke NOT to  
try it on the dining room table?

Harrison painfully climbs up on the stool next to Sam.

HARRISON  
When Brooke gets a new boyfriend,  
and if it looks like they might do  
something that dumb, then you can  
warn her. Just don't tell her how  
you know.

Sam giggles at that idea.

SAM  
(grinning)  
Okay, I won't.

HARRISON  
So, is everything ready?

SAM  
(nods)  
I have the den all set up for  
Brooke to sleep in, so she won't  
have to climb the stairs.

Sam reaches down and puts her hand on Harrison's knee.

HARRISON  
(wincing)  
Ow! Be careful!

SAM  
Are you sure you don't want to see  
a doctor? We are going to the  
hospital, after all.

HARRISON  
I think it's just bruised.

She cozies up to him.

SAM  
Maybe I should kiss it and make it  
feel better?

He takes her by the shoulders and holds her at arm's length.

HARRISON  
Sam...take a cold shower.

Harrison slides off the stool and limps away, while Sam digs  
at her cereal, pouting.

SAM  
Spoilsport.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

Brooke is sitting on the side of the bed again, this time  
dressed in street clothes. Harrison walks in and breaks into  
a grin.

HARRISON  
Wow, you look great.

BROOKE  
(suspiciously)  
I thought you told me one time I  
looked great in a hospital gown.

HARRISON  
Naw, I lied. You looked awful.

Brooke giggles.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
So, ready to go home?

BROOKE  
(spreading her hands)  
Is now a good time?

HARRISON  
Sam's downstairs, making sure all  
the paperwork's taken care of.

BROOKE  
Yeah, and I think I have to get  
wheeled out of here, anyway.

HARRISON  
You don't really wanna walk, do  
you?

BROOKE  
Well, I WANT to, but...

HARRISON  
Don't worry. You will. Soon.

Harrison notices the meditation stone, which Brooke is  
continually turning over in her hand.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
What's that?

BROOKE  
Lily gave it to me. It's for  
meditating. She thought it might  
help.

HARRISON  
(making a face)  
Are you still on that?

Brooke puts her hands on her hips.

BROOKE  
Harrison, why are you so dead set  
against me trying to figure out  
what happened while I was in that  
coma? All you've done is try to  
discourage me.

HARRISON  
I...I just don't know what good  
it's gonna do. What difference  
does it make now if anything  
happened?

BROOKE  
(indignant)  
Harrison! I almost died! Be a  
little more sensitive, will you?

HARRISON  
I just mean, you're here now.  
It's done. You should just let it  
go.

BROOKE  
God! What are you so afraid of?

HARRISON  
Who—who says I'm afraid of  
anything?

BROOKE  
(peering at him)  
That's it, isn't it? You're  
afraid I'll find out something.

HARRISON  
(harshly)  
That's silly, Brooke. What could  
I possibly be afraid of?

BROOKE  
I don't know—you were in the  
hospital, too. Maybe it's just  
too close to home.

HARRISON  
Okay, stop.

Brooke is struck by a thought, and her eyes widen.

BROOKE  
Wait—that IS it. It happened to  
YOU, too.

HARRISON  
What? You're just talking crazy  
now, Brooke.

But Brooke isn't listening to him; she's concentrating.

BROOKE  
You...you were going to kill  
yourself.

HARRISON  
(annoyed)  
What—? What are you, Miss Cleo  
now?

BROOKE  
Right after Clarence died, when  
they couldn't find you and you  
were on the roof—you were going  
to commit suicide.

HARRISON  
(shaking his head)  
Look, okay, maybe I went up there  
feeling sorry for myself, but that  
doesn't mean—

BROOKE  
Clarence stopped you.

HARRISON  
(incredulous)  
Clarence was DEAD!

BROOKE  
He came to you. Like...like a  
guide. Or an angel.

Harrison, becoming more agitated by the second, starts pacing  
nervously.

HARRISON  
Look, I don't know where you're  
getting this from—okay, I fell  
asleep, and I had a dream—

BROOKE  
He showed you what the world would  
have been like if you'd never been  
born.

Harrison stops and rounds on her, gaping.

HARRISON  
There is NO WAY you could have  
known that!

BROOKE  
Clarence told me. He said...he  
said you were his first  
assignment, and...what did he  
say...? The whole "It's a  
Wonderful Life" thing...it's corny  
but it works.

HARRISON  
(pleading)  
Brooke, I don't know what you're  
doing, but I want you to stop.

But by this time Brooke is zoned out again.

BROOKE  
(awestruck)  
I remember...everything makes  
sense now...I remember Clarence  
telling me...I was in between...I  
had to choose to live or die...  
And Mackenzie...I remember playing  
basketball with Mackenzie! When  
she's my age... Oh my God, I  
remember everything now! And...  
and...

A bit of the euphoria fades as she turns back to Harrison.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
You and Sam...it's going to work  
out fine with you two... I know.  
I saw.

Harrison comes over and takes Brooke's hands in his.

HARRISON  
Brooke...I know it might seem like  
all these dreams fit together into  
some kind of story... But it's  
not real! They're just dreams!

BROOKE  
(tearing away)  
No! It WAS real!

He runs his hand through his hair, anguished.

HARRISON  
(turning away)  
Look, I know...

As he turns, Brooke reaches out and catches his arm.

BROOKE  
What? What do you know?

HARRISON  
I know...I know what it's like, to  
have a dream that seems so real,  
that you think it's actually  
happening.

BROOKE  
What do you mean?

Harrison shakes his head.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Come on, Harrison! Tell me!

Harrison paces to the side of the room, gathering himself.

HARRISON  
When... Before you woke up...I  
was with you. I was...right  
there...by your side... It was  
late...I was tired...I must have  
fallen asleep...

Brooke shrugs helplessly.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(near tears)  
I had a dream... I dreamt...I  
dreamt that you were going away...  
you were...CHOOSING...to go  
away... There was this...  
light...and you were walking into  
it... And...I wanted to stop  
you...I TRIED to stop you...but I  
couldn't...I couldn't do  
anything...

Harrison trails off, but Brooke, who has been staring off in  
the distance thinking, turns to look at him now in  
astonishment.

BROOKE  
But you DID.

HARRISON  
(shaking his head)  
No, Brooke...

BROOKE  
(concentrating)  
I REMEMBER... The light...white  
light... I wanted to end it...  
I was going to... And then—you  
were there, and...

HARRISON  
(crying)  
Brooke, please...

BROOKE  
...and you said...you said...

She stops and looks up at him, her own eyes brimming with  
tears.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
...you LOVE me?

BLACK OUT.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**THE END**


End file.
